I c e B o u n d
by Raven Sheridan
Summary: ONESHOT! Based on a deviation from DA dot NET - Katara bests Aang in a sparring session, and she demonstrates a few new uses for Waterbending. An authentic Kataangy Lemon! :D


Inspired by jessnumbah20 on deviantArt and her piece entitled "Sifu Katara" Check it, before reading (or during, or after, it matters not) to see where this little bit of fluff came from! I just can't condone underage ANYTHING, so we'll pretend our heroes are of legal age here….say 18 and 20? (Because Aang in the pic is DEFINITELY no 12 year old! Check those ABS! *melt*) Yeah, that's good…. ^-^

'Tis my very first Lemon-fic, so be kind!

[s o u n d t r a c k] = various songs from Celtic Woman. :D, and also, oddly Love the Way you Lie by Eminem feat. Rhianna (even though I HATE Eminem…O.o)

[i n s p i r a t i o n ] = as stated above, this fic is based on a great deviation by jessnumbah20 (no longer active). Aang is just so darn smexeh, and Katara has THE greatest expression on her face as she just so totally pwns Aang with her superior mastery of bending. (Also, Aang seems to have forgotten that he's a FIREbender. I kind think he doesn't want to remember….hehehe ^-^)

* * *

"Sloppy. Do it again, Aang."

The midday sun beat down on Aang's shoulders as he readied himself to spar with Katara one more time. Sweat poured down his back and pooled on his brow as he slid his foot into the waterbending form they were perfecting. He watched as the waterbending master's arms cut the air in graceful arcs in preparation of her attack. The heat was stifling, and discomfort warred with instincts to wipe the moisture from his forehead, but he couldn't give in. He couldn't break form and give her another opening to kick his butt, yet again.

Aang wiggled his toes into the cool grass, and considered creating a nice, cool breeze but Katara gave him no time.

She launched into a fierce offensive, manipulating the stream behind her into a deadly whip to slap the Avatar across the ribs, earning a surprised grunt from him. She wasted no time in shifting effortlessly into the next form, causing a man-sized wave to rise from the stream and rush him. It engulfed him completely and for a moment he reveled gratefully in the cool bath.

Katara allowed herself a smirk, maintaining the orb of water around Aang. She whirled her hands into a circular form that mimicked Tui and La's eternal dance, the push and pull of the Moon and Ocean spirits. She was starting to get angry. Why wasn't he attempting to break free? Brows furrowed, she started to tighten the pattern of the form, constricting the water surrounding him. He suddenly asserted his power and took control of the water and blasted it away from himself, drenching her completely

She had only a moment to blink the water from her eyes before he rushed her, tackling her to the ground. He called the stream to him them, calling it to cover her torso, ankles and wrists. He clenched his fists and immediately froze her shackles. He pushed himself up and away, flipping backwards twice on bent air currents and landing lightly ten feet away from his struggling master.

He watched Katara struggle against the ice, grinning. She let out an enraged roar, shattered her shackles and sent the shards flying towards Aang. As they whistled towards his head, she sent an powerful blast of water racing to beat against him. At the last minute, he slapped the projectiles away, but he wasn't quick enough to evade the torrent she sent after him.

The rush of water slammed Aang up against the nearest tree. Katara kept the torrent focused on his torso with one hand, using the force of the water to pin him against the tree trunk. With the second she sent spirals of water to snatch his hands and freeze them to the tree's trunk above his head. She let the torrent ease back into the river then, and approached her pupil, a cocky grin starting to tug at the corners of her lips. He watched her with somewhat of a stunned expression on his handsome face.

"Looks like I win again," she said, still breathing heavily, and used a small spiral of water to lift two moon peaches from their packs by the stream and carry them to her. She lifted them, one in each hand, and watched the water splash back down at her feet. She sat down on a rock at Aang's feet and bit into the peach, the juices dribbling down her chin.

"Um, that looks pretty tasty… Are you going to eat the other one?" He struggled feebly against his shackles.

She laughed and gave him a sly grin, tossing the second fruit up and catching it again. She was teasing him with the delectable treat. "What, you're hungry? But you barely even got a workout, how can you be hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy, I need my sustenance."

She laughed and stood, smoothing her white bindings. Aang's breath caught as he watched her run her hands absently over her lithe form. A single thought formed in his mind, _Siren_. In the six years since the fall of Lord Ozai she had blossomed into a breathtaking young woman. She was pretty before, sure, but she was achingly so now, and his heart beat a little faster just from watching her.

The ice surrounding his wrists had started to melt. Katara refroze them with a quick gesture. She stepped closer to Aang, dangling the luscious fruit inches away from his mouth. "Is this what you want, Avatar?" she asked, play-mockingly.

He blinked at her once, and swiftly hooked on foot around her ankle, making her fall into him. It was a move he'd either come to regret quickly or one he'd always remember. He called the stream to him, wrapping them both a shell of warm water, which he in turn froze to imprison Katara in an icy bubble.

She let out a quick, shamefully girly squeal as she fell against Aang's muscled chest. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"What I should have done long before now." And he slowly leaned toward her, gently brushing her soft lips with his own.

With that one, heartrendingly gentle caress of lips it was as if a dam burst inside both of them, and the kiss turned passionate. The burning desire seemed to remind Aang that he was a fire bender, and he began to melt his icy prison. Katara stopped him with one quick, powerful bending motion that kept him rooted to the spot. His hands were left itching to touch her beautiful bronzed skin.

She let the rest of the water around them fall, keeping one tendril of sensuous liquid in her command. She smiled at him, heat in her eyes, and commanded the tendril to caress its way up his outer thigh. She made the water wrap around his leg tighten its grip on him, and with a jerk of her arm she forced it to pull his stance wider. His breath came faster at the action and a small moan escaped his lips, which she silenced with her own. She ran the water up the inside of his thigh slowly, deliberately avoiding his groin, and continued to trail it up his stomach before turning it back down to trace a path down his other thigh.

"Katara…" he began, but she pressed one finger against his lips.

"Shh, don't speak." She stepped forward slowly and pressed herself against him, using her nails to gently trace patterns down his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, pushing his head to the side. She started on his neck, alternating between stroking his arms, sides, and legs with the water tendril, and butterfly kisses and gentle bites on his neck that made him weak at the knees.

She made her way down his chest, marveling at his rock hard muscles, feeling each and every one with delicate fingers. Her fingers played over his smooth skin, driving him wild with longing, until they came to the waistband of his pants. She looked up at him through thick lashes and tentatively kissed his stomach, just below his navel. This earned her a moan of approval, and she continued with more eagerness, tracing the muscles of his abs with her tongue.

Her hot breath on the sensitive skin of his stomach drove him so, so wild, and he struggled harder against the ice around his wrists. "Katara, let me touch you, please," he begged, his voice coming out ragged and husky.

Katara giggled breathlessly and ran one finger softly up the length of his erection. She released him and stood back from him. Now that he was no longer her prisoner she felt slightly embarrassed at her boldness. She looked down at the soft, sweet grass, a small frown marring the perfection of her face. Aang noticed her sudden reserved demeanor and took the situation into his own hands. He gently took her by the hands and pulled her to him.

"Katara?"

She looked into his endless gray eyes suddenly. "I… I'm sorry. I forget that you… that you're a monk. I shouldn't be testing your self control like this." She pulled herself from his embrace and turned from him and crossed her arms over her chest in a move that was all self-consciousness.

"Oh, Katara… It's fine, really. I'm the last of my people. How else am I supposed to pass on my air bending genes?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her towards him again. "Some of those old strictures are going to have to go by the wayside, or I will truly be the last airbender."

With one finger he tipped her chin upward until he could gaze into her ocean-blue eyes. "Katara, I love you with everything I am. I could continue to love you forever in a strictly non-physical way, but I think I'd be cheating you out of humankind's greatest and most fundamental gift. I want to express my love to you in every way possible." He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately to drive his point home.

Her warring emotions gave her only a second's worth more trouble before her worries faded away like the morning mist being cleared by sunlight. He was her shining sun, the light that chased away all her dark moments, and she loved him with every fiber of her being. She wrapped her arms around his waist and resumed toying with the waistband of his pants.

Things quickly began to heat up again, blowing away any lingering doubts either of them might have had. The heated drive of lust swept them into a delicious whirlwind of caresses and kisses, sped along by the purity of their love, and it soon had them in the cool grass by the stream. Aang held himself over Katara's breathless form, breathless himself from the though of what they were finally about to do.

His fingers fumbled with the bindings covering her torso and he silently cursed himself at his own ineptitude. Katara smiled encouragingly and helped him, all but ripping them off in her haste to be free of the damned things. Aang gasped as he took in the gorgeous sight of his lover's breasts, finally laid out before him. He eagerly explored them with his hands, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Katara when he took a nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"Ooh, Aang!" She arched her back, begging him for more. With one hand she reached down to stroke his erection through his pants. He was close enough to her that the same motion let her rub her clit at the same time and she began to grind herself against him in desperation.

His breath caught at the unexpected caress and he pushed himself against her hand, momentarily lost in her touch. He leaned down and softly nuzzled her breasts, amazed at their softness. He took the neglected nipple in his mouth and began teasing it with teeth and tongue, rolling it around in his mouth. She cried out and clutched at the grass as if she might float away and it was all that would keep her anchored to the earth.

"Aang, I need you so badly. Please!"

Katara's desire was making it hard to focus on anything, and Aang's ministrations were driving her wild! She pushed herself up and to her knees, making Aang sit back. With fingers numbed by desire, she deftly unwrapped her lower bindings and flung them aside before attacking Aang's own pants.

She would never be able to put into words the thoughts going through her mind when she finally got to see Aang in all his glory. One second she was trying to form a cohesive thought, the next he had her pinned to the earth again, his manhood tantalizingly close to her sex. She made a small noise of protest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried, and he started to pull away. Katara was faster, though, and she pulled him closer until her sensitive nipples brushed his chest.

She just blinked up at him, then laughed. "I wasn't done admiring you yet." She tried to fake a pout, but her smile won over control of her expressions.

He laughed, relieved and inched his way closer to her most secret place. "My love, you will have many, many, many more years to look. For now, no more waiting." He took her mouth with his as he pushed his way slowly into her eager body. She moaned into his mouth, which pushed him over the edge of control and caused him to push himself too far in, his swollen member beginning to push against her virtue. Her moan began to turn to a whimper of pain.

"Do it quickly. It's going to hurt a little, but don't stop, please, don't stop."

With compassion warring with lust in his eyes, he pushed once more, forcing himself past her virginity and she screamed into his neck. But he didn't stop, not now that he was exactly where he had always wanted to be. He stroked in an out, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Pain still showed on his lover's face, though.

He cupped the back of her head in one hand, never letting up on his rhythm, and began to kiss the side of her neck. He nibbled at her ear, breathing warmth into it, driving her heart into an impossible speed and the cries of pain eventually turned to cries of ecstasy.

"Faster, Aang, please….faster!"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Aang, I'm so close!"

He obeyed and pounded against her soaked sex faster and faster and he felt her begin to tighten around him. She threw her head back in a soundless scream, her chocolate hair pooled around her like silk. She felt as though a volcano were boiling up, ready to explode within her, and suddenly every muscle in her began to contract, her orgasm ripping through her as her body tried to pull him even farther into her, almost as if it were trying to combine them into one being.

"Aaaah…!" she screamed triumphantly, clutching at his shoulders. She dug her nails into his skin, not even aware that she was breaking skin.

The sight of her so lost in sensation and pleasure and the added pain from her nails on his skin drove him to the edge, and as soon as her orgasm took her, he lost all control. He pumped into her once more before his own delicious orgasm rose to the surface and burst forth, spilling himself into her, her own body still spasming around him.

"Oh, Kataraaaa!"

Aang collapsed on top of her, panting, barely able to keep the bulk of his weight from crushing her. She embraced him as best she could and ran her hands lovingly over his back, warm and slick with sweat. When his arms began to tremble she scooted out from underneath him and propped herself on one elbow. He flopped down on his back, breathing heavily, eyes closed as if in meditation.

Katara sighed contentedly and admired her lovers spectacular form. He opened one eye and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Just the sight of her wondrous curves made him ache to hold her, despite the heat. Nearly faster than Katara could follow, Aang rolled over and grabbed her, draping her over his chest. She giggled and shifted so she could gaze into his eyes, smiling ear to ear.

"Now, what are you smiling for?" he asked slyly, grinning himself.

"Hmm, I wonder? It couldn't _possibly_ be because I just made love to the most amazing man in the world, whom I love more than life itself," she replied, mock-sarcastically. "I guess it's because I kicked your butt in our sparring session."

"_Whaaat?"_

Laughing, she hopped up and splashed her way into the center of the pool that had formed beneath the waterfall that fed their practice stream. He was hot on her heels, bending the water to splash her.

"I'm going to beat you again," she warned, laughing.

"Hey, I _let_ you beat me last time," he lied. He swirled water around in a ball, ready at a moment's notice to throw it her way.

"Oh sure."

He sent the orb whizzing towards her head, but she caught it and sent it back at his own head.

"Truce!" she cried. She bent over, hands on her knees, laughing. "I'm too tired for this. Somebody wore me out this afternoon."

He laughed and conjured up a long, rectangular flat of ice. She glanced at him questioningly. He bent the air around her and lifted her onto the ice floats. He jumped up next to her and they lay there beneath the lazy sun.

"Aang?"

He kissed her gently. "Yes?

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Katara. From now until forever." He pulled her close to him and they gazed into the bright promise of the endless blue sky.

And he would.

Even after they were both gone from the world, he would love her for eternity, and he would remember this afternoon. Such was the beauty of the Avatar spirit. The memory of those ocean-blue eyes would live on forever, just as he would.

* * *

I imagine Katara being bold and shy all at the same time, kind of like myself. So please, comment and critique away, but please don't say stupid things like "Katara would never say/[insert random idiocy here]/do that!" because this is what she's like in my head. So, XP.

Show me love by reviewing, please! :D

[h e a r t],

Nyx


End file.
